


Tag your it.

by da34amadeo



Series: Enterprise games [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Children, F/M, Kirk helps, Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da34amadeo/pseuds/da34amadeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine must keep some children occupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag your it.

disclaimer: Not mine and I don't get paid for it!

"Crap! "Christine cried as the captain and first officer approached. In the distance a small chorus of voices rang out. "She went this way!" She ducked into a nearby alcove and the pack of children rushed by.

"She went that way! "shouted the young boy leading the charge.

"Captain Sir?" asked a tiny girl who lagged behind. "Have you seen Nurse Chapel?"

"Um no .I don't believe I have." he answered innocently.

Spock could clearly see the nurse from where he stood. However the captain shot him a withering look and he remanded silent.

"Maybe she's further down the corridor?" Kirk suggested.

"Thank you Captain. "the girl piped following the others, her tail swishing impatiently behind her.

"I think the coast is clear."Kirk whispered conspiratorially.

Christine let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Captain I thought for sure they were going to catch me. "

"Captain, would your interference constitute cheating?" Spock asked sounding scandalized.

Kirk shrugged "Maybe."

"Mr. Spock have you ever had to keep small children busy? "she asked in her smooth voice.

"I have not." he replied icily.

"Well I need all the help I can get."

Spock's only answer was raised eyebrow. Her hair was disheveled, her skin flush, she was smiling, and her blue eyes sparkled .In fact she appeared to be having the time of her life. Then her grin spread even further. "Tag you're it." She said tapping the first officer on the shoulder before racing down the corridor.

Spock's eyebrow disappeared into his hairline. "Do you have anything better to do?" Kirk inquired.

"I do not."Spock said and he disappeared down the corridor,Kirk's laughter following him.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a sequel to this entitled Catch me . Definitely not a kid fic though.


End file.
